broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Chiral Mane
|Mane = |Coat = |Hooves = |Cutie Mark = Scientific glassware (obscured) |Owner = User:Rossticus}} Chiral Mane is a male Pegasus pony and a leading figure of the Cloudsdale Weather Factory. Originally hailing from Cloudsdale, Chiral's many years living among the Pegasi came to a close when unforeseeable circumstances drove him to relocate to the reputable town of Ponyville in search of opportunity and networking. Biography Early life Little is known about Chiral's foalhood. Having a relatively uneventful start to life, he was part of a loving family who emphasized morality's importance. It would prove increasingly relevant in his future. Growing up in the aerial city of Cloudsdale, he once attended summer flight camp as a colt. The sole purpose of the camp was to develop the flying techniques of young Pegasi, which Chiral quickly adapted to. It was also at camp where he first met a number of future Ponyville denizens. During a daily training exercise, Chiral was fortunate enough to witness a sonic rainboom; a phenomenon which left him bewildered and awestruck for the remainder of the summer. Shortly after the event, ponies were aware that the rainboom was a product of fellow camper Rainbow Dash. Completing flight camp, an inspired Chiral travelled to Canterlot, where he visited the city library–the center for knowledge in Equestria. Upon arriving at the library, he began to immerse himself in the books of a scientific nature. One of these books concerned applied physics, which addressed the theories of the sonic rainboom. Captivated by the study material, he would fly to the library most days in a week. Determined to contribute to the subject, he began a year-long research project which assessed numerous unstudied compounds extracted from plants discovered in the Everfree Forest. With no companies or institutions to fund his project, he relied on family household items for his apparatus. By and by, the project was a success. Chiral, feeling accomplished, received his cutie mark–finalizing his destiny. Published copies of his report would later be found in both the Canterlot library and the Castle of Friendship library. Diastereomare, the mare leader of the Department of Science of the Cloudsdale Weather Factory, who at the time was seeking to employ young and aspiring ponies, stumbled upon this report. With an offer to become an apprentice at the factory placed in front of him, Chiral gladly accepted. The Weather Factory Joining the lower ranks of the Weather Factory, on his first day, Chiral received a lab coat, which he would also wear outside the workplace–sequentially, it became synonymous with him. The colt commenced working under the watchful eye of Diasteromare, who over several years saw him mature and hone his abilities. During these years, Chiral rose through the ranks, and flourished in a full-time occupation as a research scientist and lab technician. As a reward for his success, his parents gave him ownership of Enid–the family's cat. Admitting to potential in the young stallion’s work performance, Diastereomare eventually took Chiral on as her protégé–a career move highly sought after by others. As a protégé, Chiral worked in a private laboratory along with his mentor, which brought him new excitement and motivation. However, his optimism was shortly halted, when Diastereomare began to divulge experiments and procedures unknown to the main workforce. Chiral deemed these practices dubious (such examples including chemicals obtained by illegal methods). Focused on keeping his high-end job, he feared to protest; dismissing these issues as minor concerns. The professional relationship of mentor and protégé would last for three years. In the course of these years, Chiral, with a looming guilt, began to feel increasingly isolated at work; his tolerance would soon come to a head. The remaining spark of allegiance between Chiral and Diastereomare was abruptly snuffed out when Chiral unearthed a set of documents, which would eventually be unveiled to him. The documents concerned an upcoming experiment involving the unnecessary cruel treatment of thousands of parasprites, without any consideration for the welfare of the creatures. In the long run, the experiment would linger as a secret from the main workforce and the public consciousness to prevent an inevitable backlash. Ever since his induction into Diastereomare's professional inner circle, Chiral had questioned his mentor's morality. With his new discovery, he could not deny that years of malpractice had corrupted his mentor. Horrified, Chiral decided to seek answers. In a heated confrontation, Diastereomare argued that the experiment could benefit many ponies “in the name of scientific progress”, which Chiral refused to accept. Assuming dominance in the quarrel, Diastereomare issued Chiral an ultimatum: to carry out the parasprite experiment, or be publicly accused of her own misdeeds to vilify him, should he choose otherwise. Reluctantly accepting, a broken-down, Chiral was unable to further challenge his mentor's authority. In spite of this, the agreement was a deception to mask a secret, spur-of-the-moment decision in which Chiral fled from Cloudsdale. Exile and Royal assistance Beginning a period of exile, Chiral relocated to the town of Ponyville, where his mentor’s influence was virtually non-existent. His family, friends and colleagues, bemused by his disappearance, began to grow suspicious of Diastereomare and her department. During three months of respite and meditation, Chiral had established a friendly presence as a lodger in Ponyville. Though he had severed most ties from Cloudsdale, he came to recognize that could not escape his past. Following the town’s involvement in Winter Wrap Up, Chiral shared his concerns with his new friend Twilight Sparkle, who strongly recommended seeking an audience with the Canterlot royalty. Arriving in a moonlit Canterlot, Chiral met with Princess Luna, at Twilight's behest. Learning of Chiral’s experiences, the alicorn sister grew concerned to hear that such practices still occurred in modern Equestria. Convinced that Diastereomare would not hesitate to complete the parasprite experiment, the Princess sent Chiral and a platoon of the E.U.P. to Cloudsdale, with the main goal to arrest the corrupt scientist. Within hours of their dispatch, the group convened at the Weather Factory to conduct a thorough inspection of the laboratories. As the royal guards began a sweep of the Department of Science, they discovered that Diastereomare had fled Cloudsdale only minutes prior. The group conjectured that the mare had begun an exile of her own; one which would surpass that of her protégé's, due to a new public notoriety. Disappointed of the escape, Chiral was nonetheless relieved to know that the experiment he feared would occur remained only in the late planning stages–with no parasprite subjects harmed. Immediately, he and the soldiers released the parasprites into the night sky; taking into great consideration the destructive nature of the species, to spare the adjacent cloud city. Curious in the progress of the platoon, Princess Luna emerged at the Factory, only to receive the news of Diastereomare’s escape. Unfazed, she ensured Chiral that it was unlikely that his former mentor would return to an Equestrian civilization without being detained. Following a brief discussion of Chiral’s future plans, the Princess left a final word and parted ways: :Chiral Mane: I regret my actions, Your Highness. I had three years to confront Diastereomare, but I continually brushed the notion under the rug. When I finally confronted her, my fears got the better of me. :Princess Luna: Nonetheless, Chiral Mane, you alone challenged a wrongdoing when others could not. That is a lesson I’m sure even Twilight Sparkle could appreciate. You may have fled from your troubles, but ultimately, your conscience persuaded you to face them. The Factory requires your hoofwork. Seek out the balance which every Equestrian desires. Return to normality As the platoon’s investigation drew to a close, the dawn greeted Equestria. The rising sun bathed the surrounding skies, illuminating them with an orange tint, with those on Cloudsdale granted a unique view. Witnessing such a sight for the first time, Chiral likened the new day to the new chapter in his life. Concluding his business at the workplace, Chiral made a swift return to the cloud city, in an effort to rekindle the relationships with those who grew concerned of his disappearance. Admitting to his family that Ponyville had proved a kind and diverse community during his exile, Chiral decided to become a permanent resident. Eventually, he purchased a small, quaint house in the town, and had his Cloudsdale possessions moved, including his cat Enid. Striving for activity, Chiral did not hesitate to resume his career at the Weather Factory. With an overseer role now unoccupied, Chiral opted to assume the position his mentor once had. His new leadership saw the Department of Science undergo significant changes; mainly to rectify the indecencies committed by his predecessor. At present, Chiral remains a citizen of Ponyville. Though he usually questions the safety of his town because of commonly occurring monster attacks and friendship conflicts, he is grateful for the guidance and protection provided by the Princess of Friendship and her group of friends. All in all, Chiral believes he has found the ideal home. Alternate timeline As a result of Starlight Glimmer’s interference of past events, an alternate timeline manifested, in which the sonic rainboom at flight camp never occurred. Thus, Chiral’s inspiration, which led to his cutie mark, did not arise. For several years, Chiral remained on Cloudsdale, with few opportunities to guide him towards his intended destiny. The return of the Crystal Empire saw the second ascension of King Sombra. This marked the beginning of exacerbating tension between the Empire and neighboring Equestria. In the months leading up to inevitable war, the Cloudsdale Weather Factory transitioned into an assorted weapons manufacturer. The industry recruited a large number of Pegasi to meet demands. Ultimately, their efforts helped to establish the Weather Factory as a valuable asset to Equestria. One of the conscripted Pegasi was Chiral Mane, who eventually received a cutie mark which served as a bleak omen of the future events to come. The tension quickly evolved into warfare. In the early days of the war, the imperial artillery bombarded Cloudsdale in a move which severely damaged Equestria’s aerial resources, including the Weather Factory. Present in Cloudsdale during the attack, Chiral escaped from the city; though, he was given two permanent reminders of the war in the form of a facial scar and a broken wing. With few options to take during the war, Chiral accepted a draft into the Equestrian army. Unable to soar with the skill of a military flier due to his wing, he received a position which would suit his newfound development background. The role would have a focus on developing chemical weapons more sophisticated than his previous job. Segments of his career would see action in the war zone. Blinded by the anxiety of war and the rewarding concept of victory, Chiral gave no second thought to his tasks in aid of the war effort. Nonetheless, he swore not to personally use his handiwork as long as the war progressed. One such device intended to ambush the carriage of Empress Radiant Hope. It proved an unsuccessful venture. Personality In general, Chiral is a friendly and easy-going individual, who holds both his vocation and his leisure time in high regard. Almost hand in hand with an affinity for science, the company of friends is always appreciated by Chiral. Around his close friends, he is at his most confident; though, around unfamiliar ponies, he is quite reserved. For those who eventually gain his trust, they may discover that he is humorous and fun-loving–a far cry from his shy side. Upon meeting with friends, their day usually finishes at Sugarcube Corner, where they are found enjoying the Cakes' delicacies. In his leisure time, Chiral may listen to music as a form of relaxation. He enjoys a wide variety of musical genres, ranging from the classical symphonies of Octavia Melody to the quirky, electronic tunes of Countess Coloratura. In his work environment, owing to his position of authority, Chiral displays assertiveness among his subordinates. While he may reflect the characteristics of a stern leader, he often seeks out to aid his colleagues when they meet a conundrum. His continued assistance made him a respectable figure in the Department of Science. As his own worst critic, Chiral regularly pushes himself to tiring limits to produce the best quality work. Consequently, he is highly organized. Since moving to Ponyville, he has learned from Twilight Sparkle that a great attention to detail can go great distances. His colleagues continually refer to him as a "workaholic", which he takes in good humor. In times of demanding work, he may isolate himself from those around him to tend to his task. Some may interpret this as ignorance; however, with a kind gesture, he will make amends when he has the breathing time. To his disadvantage, Chiral is strongly opposed to conflict. In spite of this, he does not hesitate to involve himself when pushed beyond his threshold. Such an example includes his confrontation with Diastereomare. Relationships Enid Chiral knew little of Enid's troublesome early life, and as a result, their initial relationship was a rocky one. In spite of this, they slowly formed a close bond with each other. By the time he became a protégé, Chiral had full custody of Enid, who was living in his own apartment. Chiral's parents remarked that their relationship would strengthen if they lived together. In Chiral's opinion, this became apparent: Enid was an effective stress reliever, as she was very softhearted around her owner. A few eventful years later, in the present day, their bond remains strong and unyielding, with Ponyville now their permanent residence. Twilight Sparkle Not long after Chiral's arrival in Ponyville, he met the librarian of the Golden Oak Library, unaware that she would soon become the Princess of Friendship. Twilight and Chiral eventually became friends; cemented together by their common interest in science, with the former also being a skilled practitioner of magic. On several occasions, they would collaborate on scientific projects. With their combined efforts, they developed an updated water displacement program, which would see Cloudsdale receive water from a reservoir outside of Ponyville, via a tornado generated by the local Pegasi. Chiral was a guest at the princess's coronation. The two remain good friends. Rainbow Dash Chiral Mane first met the feisty Pegasus during their time at summer flight camp. Despite sometimes seeing her as a brash individual, he greatly admired her for the exemplary speed and agility she demonstrated while airborne. As a witness to the sonic rainboom orchestrated by Rainbow Dash, Chiral now concluded that she was a one of a kind Pegasi. He was without a doubt that she would one day join the ranks of the Wonderbolts. Beyond their time at flight camp, they remained in contact for several years. During Chiral's tenure as a protégé, he once again saw Rainbow Dash perform a sonic rainboom at the Cloudsdale Best Young Flyer competition. This would encourage him to commit to a new side project, expanding on the research into the scientific principles he initially read as a colt. Ultimately, their association diminished when Chiral discovered that it was Rainbow Dash who had infiltrated the Weather Factory, and caused millions of bits in property damage. Had it not been for their friendly past and the royal compensation, the relationship may have become a hostile one. Fluttershy Like Rainbow Dash, Chiral also met Fluttershy at summer flight camp. Owing to Fluttershy's timid nature, she and Chiral only exchanged brief conversations with each other; nonetheless, they enjoyed each other's company, especially with Pegasus bullies also attending the camp. Chiral was left perplexed when Fluttershy suddenly disappeared from the camp without any farewell. Years later, it came as a pleasant surprise to him, when he discovered that Fluttershy had in fact made residence at a cottage, on the outskirts of Ponyville. Applejack Like many other Ponyville inhabitants, Chiral is very fond of the cider produced by the Apple family. Thus, he is more than happy to call the Apple farmer an acquaintance. Behind the Scenes Appearance The most distinguishable feature of Chiral Mane is his lab coat; a design of which has a slight variation compared to the standard Cloudsdale design. The use of a lab coat has also been compared to the ponysona of Calpain of Equestria Daily. However, Chiral's coat differs by an extension to the back of the flank, exposing the tail and the wings. As a further safety precaution (pertaining to real life health and safety practices in a laboratory), he is also frequently seen with clothing under his coat, such as a t-shirt. Name The name of the character alludes to the scientific phenomenon of chirality, in which an object and its mirror image are not identical if they were to physically overlap with each other (non-superimposable). In this scenario, due to the fringe of the character being swept to one side, it is the mane which is not identical to its mirror image, rendering it chiral. The diagram illustrates chirality. Inspiration The character is loosely based on the songs "Rainbow Factory" and "Awoken", both by WoodenToaster. The latter concerns a Pegasus, whom after coming to terms with the degrading nature of his actions, decides to seek redemption by departing the prisonlike Rainbow Factory and starting anew. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Pegasus Category:Stallion Category:Leader